


Альтернативный конец

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armageddon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: "Как прикажет мой повелитель", - прошептал Кроули с замиранием сердца.





	Альтернативный конец

**Когда-то во времена короля Артура, встреча Белого и Черного рыцаря**

\- Нет! Абсолютно! Никогда! Ни за что!  
\- Ладно.  
Ангел протестовал слишком уж рьяно, подумал Кроули весело. Но не успел он пожать плечами и отступить, чтобы предложить своё маленькое соглашение в следующий раз, как ангел очень жёстким тоном пригрозил:  
\- В последний раз я отпускаю тебя с миром, демон. Ещё раз посмеешь подойти ко мне, и я тебя уничтожу.  
Он не шутил, холодея, понял Кроули. Ангел был абсолютно серьёзен, и он не желал иметь с демоном никаких дел. Пожалуй, и в самом деле не стоит больше как бы невзначай подходить к нему из ниоткуда. Приветствовать. Болтать. Жадно ловить в его ясных глазах отблески потерянного света и добра. Пора понять, что они враги. Наследственные непримиримые враги.   
Он смотрел вслед уходящему Азирафелю, и что-то в груди невыносимо ныло, словно умирало.

Он вернулся в ад, поджав хвост. Ангел выжил его из земель короля Артура, и Кроули не нашел ничего лучшего, как податься в единственный дом, который у него оставался. Страшный, тесный, полный злобы и ненависти... и таких же тёмных тварей, как он. Где ему самое место.  
Доложившись по всей форме Вельзевул и молча стерпев её недовольство, он собрался было уйти, но она велела ему остаться и следовать за ней. Видимо, они очень рассчитывали на его успехи наверху, и ей не хотелось докладывать о неудачах одной. В самом деле, вина лежала на нём, кто ещё расслабился до такой степени, что доверился ангелу? Подобная глупость должна быть наказуема. Если Владыка разгневается, пусть вымещает это на его шкуре. Логично.   
Кроули было уже всё равно.  
Он был прав. Вельзевул доложила о провале операции и незаметно исчезла, оставив его одного с недовольным Владыкой. Отлично зная сценарий и свою роль в нём, Кроули опустился на колени и склонил виноватую голову.   
Удар... не последовал.  
Когтистая ладонь коснулась его лица и достаточно осторожно приподняла его, открывая взгляду Владыки.  
\- Что с тобой, мой змей? - спросил Владыка, и в его голосе не было слышно ни ненависти, ни ярости. - Ты не похож на себя.  
Кроули распахнул глаза в изумлении: он не думал, что кто-то во всём мире, тем более, сам повелитель ада, достаточно знает его, чтобы понять, что с ним что-то не так.  
\- Эти восхитительные изумлённые глазки, - улыбнулся Владыка.   
Восхитительные?  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Я был глуп, - проговорил Кроули осторожно. - И я ошибся.  
\- Скорее всего не в последний раз, - кивнул Владыка. - Но ты исправишься.  
\- Как прикажет мой повелитель, - прошептал Кроули с замиранием сердца.  
\- Мой умница.  
Владыка выпустил его лицо.   
\- Что теперь? - продолжил он задумчиво. - Я полагаю, тебя надо наказать?  
Кроули глядел в улыбающееся лицо своего господина и повелителя и впервые слова о наказании не внушали привычного ужаса. Рука Владыки запуталась в его волосах и легко потянула вверх. Кроули поспешно вскарабкался на ноги.  
\- Какой послушный, - Владыка погладил его щёку свободной рукой. - Какой сладкий.  
Неожиданно быстро разомлевший от ласковых слов, Кроули запрокинул голову, открывая шею.  
\- Какой красивый... - Владыка припал губами к его шее, и Кроули открыто застонал от удовольствия.

  
**Много веков спустя**

\- Как продвигается дело? - спросил Владыка.  
\- Пёс благополучно добрался до мальчика и уже получил имя, - отчитался Кроули.  
\- Великолепно! - Владыка протянул руку, и Кроули развязной походочкой, красуясь, приблизился к своему повелителю.  
Со смешком его ухватили за талию и усадили на колени.  
\- У нас есть ещё немного времени, мой прекрасный принц, - многозначительно шепнул Владыка. - Чем же мы можем заняться, чтобы скрасить ожидание? Может, у моего лучшего искусителя есть идеи?  
\- Есть одна, - многозначительным тоном проговорил Кроули и не сдержал улыбки, когда его до хруста сжали в объятиях.   
Довольная улыбка всё ещё украшала его лицо, когда он потянулся поцеловать своего Владыку.

  
**Несколько дней спустя**

Всадники преклонили колени перед юным Антихристом, в нетерпении и предвкушении протягивающем к ним руки. У ног мальчика лежал огромный черный пёс, а за левым плечом, довольно скалясь, стоял демон Кроули, принц Ада, наместник Сатаны на Земле.  
Небеса сочились кровью.


End file.
